


Invisible, Indivisible

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Moments in Nigel and Helen's friendship through the years.





	Invisible, Indivisible

**Author's Note:**

> I started one fic for this, that was kinky and was going to take waaaaaaay too long to write, so I shelved that (it was a Helen/Nigel fic) for this one. Which is a Helen & Nigel friendship fic. I love the idea of Nigel as the emotional constant for the four others, like... He's the watcher, and sees the emotional cues for all of them... I love Nigel. So I hope you like this one (because it's one of my favourites from the month of October).
> 
> Prompt: But if you cannot see it, is it really there?

_But if you cannot see it, is it really there?_

The first time he snuck into her room was the night they discovered John’s secret. Had it been Nikola, or even James, she might’ve thought he had ulterior motives. But this was Nigel, quiet, unassuming, guileless. “I just thought you needed a friend, love.” She cried herself to sleep in his arms.

He didn’t visit often, but usually it coincided with an emotional time for Helen. Whatever the problem, he would listen, offer counsel, be her friend. “You have enough skirt chasers without me doing that,” he explained one night when she asked why he was so fundamentally him. “I love you, and your friendship, more than trying to catch your attention and get my end away.”

His last visit was before their mission to Carentan. She’d argued with both Nikola and James, and was seemingly trying for the hat trick with Nigel. “Come on, love. You won’t get the reaction you want from me. What’s the matter, really?”

She sat heavily on her bed. “It’s the anniversary of me… pausing… my pregnancy.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to restart it,” she admitted. “Knowing the child’s heritage…”

Kissing her forehead, he murmured, “You’ll do fine, whatever you decide.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I know you,” he answered simply.


End file.
